Armor (PG3D)
This article describes the Armor from Pixel Gun 3D. If you're looking for the standard Armor of Pixel Gun World, see Armor (PGW). The Armor is a piece of equipment added in the 8.1.0 update and has various upgrades. Its primary use is to protect its user from damage sources. As of 16.2.0, individual upgrades for armor do not need to be bought, rather armor will upgrade to the maximum allowed for the user if an upgrade is attempted. When the player upgrades their armor, they would upgrade it to the their level instead of upgrading for each level. It is recommended to upgrade armor every several levels instead of upgrading it after reaching each level, to save a large number of (for example, instead of spending 300 for every level in 10 levels total of 3000 , the cost slightly increases and it becomes around 350 when upgraded in the 10th level, saving 2650 ). Upgrade Path Modules As of 16.2.0, instead of counting its durability, its power capacity is counted. However, the armor percentage does increase after buying every upgrade of the armor. Moreover, after reaching a new level, the power capacity of armor increases of 1. There are six modules used for armor: * Armor Kinetic Module: It has kinetic defense. * Armor Magic Module: It has magic defense. * Armor Energy Module: It has energy defense. * Accelerator: It increases movement speed. * Repair Kit: It introduces armor regeneration, and the more upgraded it is, the lower the regeneration time. * Camouflage: It introduces hiding distance, and the more upgraded it is, the lower the hiding distance is. Like any weapon, the armor has 3 slots in which the modules can be inserted to. However, unlike the weapons, armor doesn't have any unique ability for a module combination like the Oracle, the Explosive Ammo or the Stone Skin. Changelog 8.0.0 * Introduced as three different armor pieces: the Iron Miner Armor, the Golden Miner Armor and the Crystal Miner Armor. They were purchasable separately. 8.1.0 * The armor pieces merged into one fully upgradable armor piece and the Wooden Armor series was introduced. Before 9.0.0, the Heavy Crystal Armor piece was the maximized armor piece. 8.2.0 * There was also a glitch that wouldn't allow upgrading armor. 8.2.1 * The glitch was fixed. 9.0.0 * The Ruby Armor series was introduced, superseding the Heavy Crystal Armor. 9.3.0 * The Adamant Armor (which was originally only the Heavy Adamant Armor) was introduced. It was initially a rentable piece of equipment. This was only introduced to Android devices and never in iOS devices. 9.3.1 * The Adamant Armor was removed from the Android version of the game. 10.0.0 * The Adamant Armor was reintroduced in 10.0.0 as an upgrade of the Ruby Armor for both iOS and Android. Light and Medium Adamant Armor were introduced as forms of the Adamant Armor before upgrading to the Heavy Adamant Armor piece, which was the maximized armor piece at that time. 10.3.0 * The Helmet was removed and was replaced by Masks, making the body part of the armor the only armor piece in the game. It is possible that this change was made for consistency with Pixel Gun World, since that game was the first between the two to not have helmets. 10.4.0 * Players got Light Wooden Armor for free after completing the tutorial. Players are also rewarded with 5 , 10 , 15 and a Sniper Rifle. 12.0.0 * Newbie Armor was introduced and was earned as a temporary item. 12.1.0 * A minor feature which automatically upgrades the armor into its heavy form once a player reaches a certain level was added. 12.5.0 * Newbie Armor looked like Heavy Ruby Armor. It is different from its PC counterpart. * Also, Champion Armor was added, the models of the first few armor sets were modified and the durability was multiplied along with the weapon damage. 12.5.3 * The durability multiplier has been reverted, but not the Champion Armor itself nor the modified look of the armor. 16.0.0 * Costs changed to be dependent on the player's level. Trivia * Armor and Helmet Armor points worked separately in multiplayer. Armor only defended against body shots and helmet defended against head shots. Armor points added by pickups will be added to the general pool, and monster damage will also hit the general armor point pool. * Armor would have pieces of the next armor type's main material. For example, if the player has Wooden Armor of any level upgrade, they will see it has pieces of iron on it. And iron will have gold on it. Ruby Armor has three materials; Ruby (main material), diamond and adamant. This also was visible for helmets. ** However, Adamant Armor didn't have too much red and didn't even have light gray or black, which are the main colors for its successor, Champion Armor. ** Champion weapons were added later (the Champion Peacemaker, the Champion Solar Cannon, the Anti-Champion Rifle, the Champion Electric Arc and the Champion Mercenary) after the introduction of the Champion Armor. * When the armor is unequipped, picking armor pickups used to put the armor even when it is unequipped. Now, picking up armor would have its sound effect, but will not give extra armor. * Pro League is the only league that doesn't have armor. Category:Wear Category:Armor Category:Lucky Chest Category:Content in Both Games